The Vanished
by kqts
Summary: COMPLETED! The Animorphs keep vanishing, one by one. Nobody know where they are. All they have is a theory from Ax. Rachel's POV. Please Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Vanished 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. K.A. Applegate does. Though, I wouldn't mind owning Jake and Ax. Oh, and I'm really sorry for not finishing the story sooner. It's those dumb writer's blocks! Grrrr! I also wanted to thank-you for the reviews. They inspired me to continue! Thanks again! And after you finish reading, please spare a moment or two to review.

---

My name is Rachel. I won't tell you my last name. It is too dangerous. If I told you I will get killed or worse.

Yes, there is something worse than being dead. I've seen it. I've heard the cries of despair from people doomed to the rest of their lives being slaves of the Yeerks. I have seen the evil, little, gray slugs crawl into someone's ear and take control of them. Let me tell you it is definitely not pretty.

There are six of us who fight the Yeerks. Cassie my best friend; Marco my personal pain in the butt; Jake my cousin; Tobias the bird-boy; Ax the alien resident and me. Together we make up the Animorphs. A word that Marco invented.

Today, I was hoping I could spend a perfectly normal day. You, know, going to the mall, shopping and criticizing Cassie's clothes. Doing the normal stuff that normal kids do.

At least that was my plan until Tobias came and urgently said (Rachel, Cassie disappeared! She was there one minute and gone the next. She disappeared while she was morphing. Meet at the barn in forty-five minutes. If you can hear me scratch your head. Ride you bicycle to Cassie's house. Oh, and don't morph!)

I scratch my head and looked up, and sure enough, there was a faint outline of a red-tailed hawk in the dark, gray clouds.

It was a good thing that I was just a few blocks away from home. It didn't take more than five minutes to get to my house and unlock the bicycle.

I really couldn't believe I was riding my bicycle to Cassie's house. I never do that. Mainly because it takes too long to walk or ride a bicycle to Cassie's house. Oh, well, if Tobias says "Don't morph," then you don't, for safety reasons of course.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived to the barn, everyone was there except for Marco. 

When he did arrived a few minutes later, he asked, "So, why did you bring us here?"

"Well, Duh. Tobias brought us here because of the mysterious disappearance. Cassie's disappearance," I said, replying Marco's idiotic question.

"When Tobias was getting his breakfast, he saw Cassie disappear. She was in the barn trying to morph raccoon. I think..." Jake said with uncertainty.

(Yep,) Tobias replied.

"Ax, do you know why Cassie disappeared?" Jake asked.

(Since she disappeared in mid-morph than it is probably because someone is using the Time Matrix. They must of figured out how to program the Time Matrix to get it's power from our morphing energy. I think that if three or more of us morph, it will be too much energy for the Time Matrix to take. It will probably overload,) Ax explained.

"So, who wants to stay and figure out a way to save us if we disappear?" Jake asked rubbing his hands.

He was offering us a way out. A way I couldn't take even if I wanted to because of my fearlessness. If I wasn't myself right now, I would probably take it. But I was the fearlessness of the group. If I took the safer way everybody would think that I am insane. They are probably right of course. I just don't want to admit it.

"Okay, we draw straws," He finally said.

Jake pulled up five strands of tall grass. He shortened them all to about two inches. Then, he took two of them and shortened them even more.

"Short straws tries to save us if we disappear," Jake said

He covered up the straws in his fist.

"Next time let's play some other game, like Monopoly or Snakes and Ladders. I don't like games that involve life or death" Marco said while he drew a straw.

One after another, we each drew a straw. I drew... A short one with Marco! Everybody was astounded at that, including me. It just seemed automatic that I am the one to go on a dangerous mission.

Jake finally said, "Sooner or later we would have to go on a dangerous mission without you, Rachel."

(Since Rachel will not be with us on this mission, I will say it. Let's do it!) Tobias exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will do a morph with Tobias, first. Ax, if we start to disappear, morph to overload the Time Matix with energy," Jake said in his leader like way. 

Watching somebody morph is not pretty, however witnessing at two people morph is even less attractive. Especially when one of them is morphing into an insect. Which is Tobias, of course. There is only one person who can make most morphs look decent, Cassie. But even she can't make an insect morph that looks at least half way decent.

(Yah!) Jake cried while he was half way trough the process of morphing a Siberian Tiger, (Ax, start to morph! I am getting a bit dizzy. I am going to dimorph.)

(I will do so right now, Prince Jake,) Ax said..

(Don't call me Prince!) Jake said automatically for the thousandth time.

(Yes, Prince Jake,) Ax replied.

This time, I was smart enough to turn around while Ax was morphing. Marco turned around, too.

I could tell that he was morphing human because he said "I think we had better stop the morphing process because we will ex..."

I was the first to look back at the others after Ax suddenly ceased talking about stopping the morphing process.

"It seems like it is just going to be me and you Marco. The others vanished. There is not even a piece of clothing on the ground. There is not a sign of them anywhere," I informed Marco while he was turning around to see what happened to the others.

Even thought Marco is a big pain in the butt sometimes, he can often see important things that other people forget because of stress or panic. This was one of those times.

"I think that we had better call the Chee to fill in for Cassie and Jake. We had better call them now, because tomorrow is a school day. Cassie and Jake's parents want them home by ten on school days. There is a pay phone about a 2.5 miles from here. I saw it while I was coming here on my bicycle," Marco said.

While we were walking to the pay phone, we did not do much talking. The only talking we did was Marco directing me to the pay phone. We could not morph because if we would disappear with the rest of the gang.

We always have to act normal when we a speaking publicly. Talking on a telephone was like speaking publicly because a human controller can always eavesdrop on the conversation that you are having.

"Hi, Mr. King. This is Marco. Can I come for a while?" Marco asked..

"Sure. Erik will be pleased to have some company for a while," Mr. King replied.

After Marco's little chat with Mr.King we went back to Cassie's barn to get our bicycles to go to Mr.King's house or to go home. I went to my house, of course, because it would look very weird if I went with Marco. Most people NEVER, EVER, see Marco and I hanging out together. If started people will think that I am starting to become crazy or insane or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the time, my mom is busy. I like that. But when she is not busy she will start worrying about us. See, my mom and dad are divorced, so my mom thinks that she has to spend her every spare moment with us. She tries even harder now, because she thinks I like my dad better than her, but that is not the case. Since I only get to see my dad a few days a month, I try to enjoy it more and spend it more fully. 

"Rachel, why did you walk in the rain? You should of called me to pick you up. Oh, you also have to babysit Jordan and Sara this Saturday," Mom said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

I would of preferred babysitting than looking for a way to get the others back with Marco, but, if I did not go it might of been too late to save the others.

You know, I AM actually worried about them, especially Cassie and Tobias. If Marco was here he would probably say "Wow. It actually is possible that Xena: Warrior Princess can be worried about others. It is a miracle!" Being worried is another reason that I am willing to give up my Saturday to Death. But, also as a friend, I do my duty of one. I know that the others would do so if they were in my situation.

"I don't want Rachel to babysit me. Mommy, tell her not to! I really, really, really don't want her to babysit meeeeeee," Jordan whined.

"You are either the babysitter or the babysitee. Now, you are the babysitee. So, deal with it," I said.

Using that phrase always works because Jordan hates to be treated like a baby.

"Are you sure that you are able to babysit Sara all alone, Jordan?" My mom asked Jordan with concern.

"I already babysat Sara once, remember?"

"Yes, but that was only for one hour. Well, if you think you can handle Sara alone for four hours, then go for it," My mom said with a small smile because the whining from Jordan was over.

"Yay!" Jordan cried after she stuck her tongue out at me.

After that I went up to my room just to see my unfinished homework assignment. It was my English homework. Seeing it did not make me feel better. So, I opened my window looked up in the sky. I had this really huge longing to morph to my bird of prey morph. The eagle. I didn't though, because I remembered what happened to the others when they morphed. So, I decided just to do my English homework and hope that I get so bored that fall asleep. I really needed to clear my brain from everything that happened. I didn't fall asleep until one o'clock in the morning, though.


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday morning at two a.m. ... 

Uggg! I really hate it when you wait for somebody outside in the pouring rain. Especially for Marco. After I waited for about half an hour I lost my patience. I decided to save the others on my own. At least I did not have to do it with Marco.

Every time that I walk by the abandoned construction site a hint of sadness follows. It is the place where Prince Elfangor died. Elfangor is also Ax's brother. Prince Elfangor is the one who gave us the power to morph.

There was a lot of trash in the abandoned construction site. A pop can here, an almost empty bag of chips there and pieces of paper on the far side. It is a perfect place for a seagull. They are the kings of scavengers. They eat almost everything, including plastic.

David!

David, was using the Time Matrix. He was the person we were looking for. The Cryak gave that good for nothing scum another chance.

I could already feel my anger bubbling up. I was MAD! Mad at the world, mad at the Yeerks, but especially mad at David and the Cryak.

"Hey, Rachel! I know you want to beat me up to pulp, but, first you have to go against my five, hand-picked morphers. Polar bear, kangaroo, leopard, wild boar and the rhino. IF you win, you will get to fight me, the king of the jungle. The one and only lion!" David taunted.

When I saw a boy, about the age of twenty starting to morph, I though it was okay if I morphed too. So, I morphed into my elephant morph.

The first person that I was going to get was David. I HAD to stop him from using to Time Matrix once more. Zttttt. A force field protected David. Oomph! The rhino was pounding the elephant butt. The first person that I was going to get was the rhino. He was the one who made me even angrier than I was.

"So, Rachel the Animorph, you don't feel too cocky anymore, do you?" The person in the boar morph asked me.

I knew better than to reply. Replying will only distract me from the battle. I was now preparing to make my trunk at full length and grab the rhino. I was going to squeeze him like what I do to a tube of toothpaste. An elephant is pretty amazing. It can hold a delicate vase without breaking it or it can tear up a tree from it's roots and throw it 20-25 miles easily. With the elephant trunk I had to make sure that he/she was dead because he/she can always remorph to his/her original body.

"Oww! Please release me! Oh, great Rachel," the rhino said while I was squeezing him.

He wanted me to have mercy on him so he can do more attacks on me. But, that wasn't going to work. It would have been like, if Visser Three begged for mercy when he knew his time was up.

While I was busy with the rhino the kangaroo decided to kick me in the back where I could not see. Even though it startled me, I still held onto my captive. I squeezed him/her tighter.

(Never!) I hissed to the rhino.

(Noooooooooo...)

"I'm very impressed, Rachel. You took down one of them. You still need to take down four more and myself. We will now take a short one hour break. You had better come back in time or else, I will use the Time Matrix again and I will destroy you with it. I am not afraid to let you on your break because I know I am going to win. Rachel, I know you are also thinking that I am lying, but, I am not. The Cryak made me swear that I will not lie. Now leave!" David ordered me.

While David said that I saw that the Time Matrix was starting to disappear. While it was disappearing I heard a high pitched 'Hiii, hiii, hiii, hiii' from the Cryak. I also heard him say to me "Don't worry, if I made you disappear, what would the fun of watching you and David fight?" he asked.

I did not answer. At least I now knew that he was not going to make me disappear because the Cryak enjoys to watch blood and guts. I decided to spend the remaining hour resting and making a plan on how to destroy David.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Rachel, where were you?" Marco asked me while I was spying on David and his gang. 

"I was waiting for you at the beach! Duh!" I replied.

" I saw you morph elephant over there. How did you do it? Oh, well. I'll morph King-Kong and I'll beat David up to pulp!" Marco said while he was morphing.

" Stop morphing! You can't morph because David is using the Time Matrix again. It will destroy ..." I told Marco when it was too late. He already disappeared with the others.

"Your time is up, Rachel. Prepare for the second battle!" David shouted.

It was a good thing that I had more practice morphing than David's crew. It gave me an advantage of a few minutes. I still used my elephant morph for this battle. It was the strongest one that I had over David's band. If I morphed my grizzly bear then I would of gotten my butt kicked by the polar bear and the kangaroo.

I decided to squish the half-morphed kangaroo with my left foot, (it was payback for what it had done to me in the last battle) and the boar with my right foot. The boar was one of the biggest treats after the rhino. As I squished them I noticed that they were really slimy. Their outer body felt like a Yeerk. Their brains were probably like the ones of the Yeerks too.

"Oooommmmmmfftttt" I said with the elephant trunk when the leopard jumped on my back and decided to rip my back apart.

"This is for what you did to my friends," The leopard said.

At that moment I really wanted to kill him with the three others. I also really wanted to make him stop singing the Barney song and the Treehouse song with me and Tobias. But, I had to give him credit, he knew how to annoy me. Annoyance means less concentration on the battle, less concentration on the battle means that I die with the rest of them, and I was NOT going to let that happen!

I decided to roll on my back. It was humiliating, but I didn't care. I had a fight to finish. Mr.Leopard was going to pay for my humiliation with death because I did not like embarrassing myself on the account of others.

(Any final words?) I asked him/her.

(Yes, if you destroy me like this, you will not be able to destroy David like so, because learns from our deaths. Ha,ha, ha, ha!" he/she laughed.

The last person that I had to take care of was the polar bear. Since David learnt from then way of death of the others I thought that his band learnt from the others too. I wouldn't bother to try the old tricks on the polar bear because it would be a waste of time if he learnt from the others.

(Can't think of a new way to destroy me, Rachel the Xena: Warrior Princess of the puny Animorphs?) the bear asked me mockingly.

That did it! First they mock me and then he laughs at my friends. He made my blood boil. He also made me think of a new way to destroy him.

I charged at him. I also put my tusks through his rib cage. He was bleeding just as much as I was.

(Ow!) Mr.Polar Bear said.

(You had better learn to enjoy it because it will be worse,) I said as I threw him 25 feet in the air to watch him drop to his death.

(Impressive, but, you only destroyed my illusions. They were made just for learning. Learning about you. Too bad you will not be able to use these tricks again. You will now have another 1 hour break.) David said smirking. (Until the showdown, Xena the worthless.)


	7. Chapter 7

Since I only had one hour, I decided to go to Erik's house to discuss the matter. 

"Ding-Dong"

"Hi, Rachel. Come in. Would you like some orange juice?" Erik asked me as I entered the house.

I stepped inside. I felt completely goofy. It was has though I was about to ask Erik out to play with me at the park.

"No thanks," I replied while his fat little terrier came running towards me.

"So, what's up?" Erik inquired.

"Well, I need to find a new way of destroying David and I need your help. You will pretend to be me and while pretending, you will morph into an elephant and hold David. After you hold him tightly I will come and destroy him. Meet me in an hour at the construction site. Can you do that for me?" I asked Erik.

"Sure,"

After I finished talking to Erik I only had about fifteen minute to get to the construction site. I barely had enough time to get there. I really hated to run in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Xena, ready for the final battle?" David asked Erik who projected a hologram that looked like me. 

"Yeah!" Erik grinned.

The force field around David vanished and Erik was beginning to change his hologram to an african elephant. While he was changing his hologram I was morphing into my powerful grizzly bear morph.

"So, you haven't changed your tricks yet, huh?" David taunted while he morphed lion.

Eric was finished "morphing" before David so he walked over to David. He then lifted up his "trunk" and wrapped it around the lion's torso.

After David was held tightly by Erik, I came rushing in my grizzly morph and I put both my paws on David and I began squeezing his throat. Veins started popping out and David whispered with his last breath (You cheated!)

After David took his last breath I didn't know what would happen. What I didn't expect was the fact that he would turn into a rat again.

"You win... Human..." I heard the Cryaak whisper sadly.

The Time Matrix began to vanish into thin air right after the Cryaak said his last words. It started to glow. First sky blue and then after a while it glowed navi blue. It glowed so brightly that I had to turn my face away. When I finally turned back towards to Time Matrix, it had vanished. In it's place was the faint outline of three humans, a hawk and an Andalite. They began to shimmer in front of me. After a few seconds the bodies began the materialize.

"Hey, I'm back!" Marco cried as he was feeling his face and body.

"What's going on here?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to the barn," I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day in Cassie's barn... 

"So let me get this strait. You're saying that the Chee covered for us and I mysteriously disappeared when I started to morph?" Cassie asked while she was cleaning out a dirty fox cage.

"Yup! I have a question for you Tobias. While you were gone, did you feel anything?" I inquired.

(Well, no. It's kinda like being dead. You don't know you are dead and you don't feel like you are dead. I was just... gone,) Tobias answered from the rafter right above me.

"Oh, and Rachel, I want to give you my personal thanks for taking out that scum David," Marco said giving me a hard pat on the back.

After Marco gave the hard pat, I turned around, and I said "Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Like, how many times do I have to say it? Shut. Up."

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry that some of the chapters aren't any longer. I really tried. Believe me. I also really want to thank you for reading. P.S. If you can review this story I'll really be grateful. Suggestion on how to make the story better is also welcomed. Thanks!


End file.
